


Индиго

by NalaLovegood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner must be strong, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaLovegood/pseuds/NalaLovegood
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	Индиго

За окном шел дождь. Хоть сейчас и утро, которое по определению должно быть радостным, но пейзаж за пределами Башни был хмурым и несчастным. Как и несколько ее обитателей, которые сидели у одного окна и думали.

Сладкое какао не казалось Ванде сладким, более того — в плавающих в чашке зефирках присутствовал горьковатый привкус. Она не хотела ни с кем говорить, но в ее устах скоплен слов ряд. Кому же выплеснуть этот ряд?

Брюсу тоже было тяжело смотреть в окно. Как давно он не видел дня и ночи без сна? И кто он в этом море миров? Может, волна? Если и да, то только всеразрушающее цунами. Так и хотелось кричать людям, что если он им кажется странным, то пусть его занесут в Красную книгу! Он понял, что сказал это вслух, когда услышал тихий вопрос:

— Зачем?

В ответ — резкий, чужой смех:

— Да потому что редкая зверушка, эндемик нашей планеты…

Девушке не понравился этот тон. Она слышала совсем другого Брюса — не твердого в своих решениях мужчину, который недавно был готов свернуть ей шею, а сломленного, одинокого и никому не нужного человека. Эта надломленность пугала и притягивала, хотелось показать, что ей-то Брюс небезразличен. Что он ей нравится и что, возможно, она… влюблена?

— Может, поговорим? — спросила Ванда.

— А о чем? — вяло втягивается Брюс.

И правда, о чем можно поговорить двум людям, которые уже давно потеряли себя?

— Например, о том, что в мире, где нас растили, так много гнили, так мало мира…

И снова этот смех — надломленный и чужой.

— Но мы те, кто есть внутри, милая Ванда. И без этой лишней пыли. Ведь мы… — Брюс судорожно выдохнул. — Мы давно нелюдимы.

Необычное притяжение подействовало: Ванда положила голову на колени Брюсу. Он этого как будто не почувствовал и продолжил смотреть в окно. Из-за туч начали проглядывать солнечные лучи, и послышалось тихое посапывание — девушка заснула. Брюс наконец перестал скрывать улыбку и прошептал:

— Ванда, обещаю, я буду сильным…


End file.
